MI RAZON
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: ... CON USTEDES MI HISTORIA, Y SI ALGUIEN PUEDE AYUDARME PUES AUN NO MASCO BIEN EL INGLES GRACIAS


**THE REASON**.

_Hola a todos los lectores en este foro de , soy nueva por estos rumbos y espero no estar cometiendo ningún error._

_Este pretendía ser un song fic, en donde trató de reflejar las pensamientos de Vegeta hacia Bulma y hacia Trunks… mezclados con algunos pasajes adaptados del anime y manga, por mi. Disfrútenlo, se aceptan comentarios tanto positivos como negativos, es mi primera idea de un song fic, así que tal vez no quede muy bien. Sayo. La autoría de la canción es de Hoobanstank (creo, pero ellos son los que la cantan) y los personajes son de Akira Toriyama y socios… que utilizo sin fines de lucro, pura diversión._

_Antes de la llegada de los androides, en esos tres años perdidos en el manga y el anime… con Vegeta esforzándose más y más por superar a Gokú, después de que Bulma cortara con Yamcha en definitiva…_

_**(No soy una persona perfecta porque hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho, pero continuó aprendiendo…)**_

"No puedo dejar de sentir… ¿sentir? ¡Mierda, eso es para los débiles como Kakarotto y ese gusano miserable que se atrevió a retarme por esa… mujer tan hermosa! ¡Carajo!"

Lanzando patadas a diestra y siniestra dentro de la cámara de gravedad, enterado sin querer de que la cucaracha de Yamcha había sido despedido por Bulma… que gran noticia, por un momento hasta lo embargó la felicidad. Así no vería más su horrenda cara ni lo vería tan cerca de ella. ¡Cómo le daban ganas de matarlo por… atreverse a tocarla de esa manera en sus narices! Después le restó importancia… ese maldito arrastrado ya se lo había ganado por ser tan descarado.

"Aun así…" se dijo al darse un respiro "no puedo dejar de pensar… ¿pensar en ella? ¡Pamplinas, esto es absurdo! ¡Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y no tengo porque rebajarme a tanto! No es más que una prosaica hembra terrestre".

Bulma pasó cerca de la cámara, dispuesta a iniciar sus labores cotidianas. Se dio cuenta de que Vegeta la observaba y le dedicó un lindo mohín a modo de saludo, dirigiéndose a su laboratorio. El arrogante Saiyajin se quedó un tanto estático al verla desaparecer tras la puerta.

"Y, a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de mí mismo… ella sigue siendo tan amable conmigo…". El altanero simio se sentía en una nube, "está junto a mí, cumple mis caprichos, dice que le importo, que soy su amigo… ¡Pura mierda, si lo único que ha de querer es engañarme para que cambie mis objetivos!... O tal vez…" se dijo mentalmente, cambiando a un tono un tanto irónico "claro, necesita un verdadero macho que le haga sentir lo que el miserable gusano no pudo… ¡Carajo, no soy sustituto de nadie, menos de un imbécil!"

Continuó así por varios días más… quizá algunos meses, hasta que terminó de aceptar, casi, lo que sentía en realidad por Bulma Briefs… y se entregaron con tanta pasión, como jugando con lo que el futuro les deparaba.

_**(Nunca pretendí hacer esas cosas contigo y tengo que decirte algo antes de irme…)**_

_Después del nacimiento de Trunks, justo al finalizar la saga de Cell…_

"¿Qué mierda hiciste conmigo mujer?" pensaba Vegeta sentado en el techo de la cúpula principal de _Capsule_… ya había anochecido y Mirai Trunks había regresado a su tiempo, con la esperanza de que las cosas hayan cambiado y mejorado. "No quiero que me importes y, aun así, me importas… pero prefiero negarlo a todos, incluso a ti misma. Me gustaría más que me temieras, no que me hicieras sentir todo esto… ¿acaso estoy mostrando debilidad? ¡Nunca!"

Habían pasado algunos cuantos días de la última batalla, el guerrero espacial se sentía abatido. Kakarotto se dejó morir de la forma más estúpida, negándose a pelear la batalla que le debía, y todo para… salvar a la humanidad del deplorable futuro que Mirai Trunks les vaticinó era su época sin ellos. Eso lo tenía al borde del abismo, creía que sin Kakarotto no tenía ningún sentido luchar más, ¿para qué? Él era el único rival que lo había hecho sufrir de forma humillante, y que lo había obligado a entrenar duro y constante, con el afán de ser el que tendría el placer de acabar con su existencia… pero no fue así. Ese maldito permitió que el insecto de Cell lo eliminara para permitirle a su propio hijo la gloria de la victoria, dejando al Príncipe humillado una vez más. Pero no era eso lo que ocupaba su mente ahora.

"Y ese méndigo chamaco, ese que exteriormente no tiene nada para llamarse hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajins, porque parece un simple y vulgar terrestre… incluso podrá ser más fuerte que yo. Mirai Trunks me lo ha demostrado, aunque debe ser mejor entrenado…"

Bulma había hablado con él, sin proponérselo lo hizo reaccionar… aprendió a conocerlo bastante en el transcurso de tres años. Le tenía un profundo cariño, eso que para nosotros es amor incondicional aunque el Saiyajin no lo entendiera del todo. Le explicó que no debía confiarse ni dejar que la pena lo embargara (_con otras palabras, pues Vegeta nunca admitiría sentirse triste por la muerte de Gokú_), que algún día Gokú volvería porque siempre se las ha arreglado para volver… así que era mejor no darse por vencido y continuar en activo, no fuera de verdad a sorprenderlo con la guardia baja. Aparte de eso…

Vegeta… — le dijo más tiernamente después del breve sermón — Trunks también necesita a su padre para entrenar y ser el fuerte guerrero que conocimos… y yo también te quiero como lo que eres… un luchador inagotable. Si gustas quedarte en _Capsule_… este es tu hogar, cuenta conmigo como amiga si deseas o…

Decidió no decir nada más y se retiró lentamente llevando en sus brazos al pequeño dormido, después de lanzarle una última mirada cariñosa y apasionada.

"¡Mujer del demonio!... Si no fuera por ti, si no me hubieras invitado a estar contigo… hace tiempo que mi noble estirpe se hubiera extinguido conmigo" se guardó un suspiro y se dirigió lentamente a la habitación que a partir de ese momento compartiría con ella, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al pequeño dormilón.

_**(Lo que quiero que sepas es que he encontrado una razón para mí, para cambiar a quien habitualmente suelo ser, una razón para empezar nuevamente… y la razón eres tú)**_

_En de la saga de Boo… en cuanto se dejó posesionar por Babidi, para pelear por fin con Kakarotto, para cumplir con la venganza rumiada de hace mucho tiempo._

"Heme aquí, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, el orgulloso y poderoso guerrero, convertido en… ¿y todo por qué? Me he rebajado a menos que un soldado de rango inferior, por dejarme atrapar por una fastidiosa mujer terrestre… quien se siente con derechos sobre mí sólo por haber engendrado a un escuincle con mis genes…" pensaba al sentirse renovado, con la maldad brotando en su interior, listo para tener al fin su tan ansiada pelea.

_**(Quiero disculparme por haberte lastimado… esto es algo por lo que debo vivir cada día y todo el dolor lo dirigí totalmente a ti)**_

Pelaron como nunca tal vez habían hecho. Gokú, por darle el gusto, por evitar el sufrimiento y el dolor de las personas, por salvar a los inocentes, aceptó el desafío sin sentido para él. No podía creer que esa obsesión de tantos años atrás aun hiciera mella en el corazón del Príncipe. Y sobre todo, que permitiera que el tal Babidi manipulara su cuerpo para cumplirle un tonto capricho, siendo lo que siempre ha presumido de ser… un gran y noble guerrero, alguien que no se rebajaría a ser utilizado.

Vegeta… — le dijo Gokú al tiempo que recuperaban algo de energía — ¿sólo por esto te dejaste manipular por Babidi? No pensé que tú…

¡Cierra la boca y continuemos con lo nuestro! — le reclamó elevando su ki nuevamente — Nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida… porque eso es lo que soy, un guerrero despiadado y cruel al que no le importa nada de lo que le pase a este maldito planeta y a sus miserables habitantes.

"¿¡A quién mierda quiero engañar!" se dijo internamente, tratando de ocultarlo a su rival "No me involucre con ella sólo por el mocoso… y el tenerla cerca ha sido como un sedante para mis instintos de Saiyajin, como una droga que embota mis sentidos." Volvió a atacar con más fuerzas, recibiendo a la vez los golpes propinados por su odiado enemigo, quien parecía sufrir un poco para defenderse. "Mujer… tengo que arrancarte de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón o no podré ser yo nuevamente… para vencer a Kakarotto de una vez por todas… este miserable no ha hecho más que humillarme desde que, desgraciadamente, se cruzó en mi camino".

No me mientas Vegeta, — Gokú le propinó un buen golpe que lo dejó un tanto anonadado — aun no le has vendido por completo tu alma al diablo… porque tienes una familia a quienes proteger…

_Al morir… camino al infierno._

"Bulma… Trunks…" sentía como abandonaba su cuerpo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad "perdónenme por no ser el mejor hombre ni el mejor padre… pero la vida sigue para ustedes, y deben seguir sin mí". Lentamente fue cayendo al abismo sin fondo, con los ojos aun cerrados, tratando de tener sus últimos recuerdos para ellos… todo quedaría en el olvido. "Hace tiempo debía haber muerto, así no te hubiera lastimado Bulma… y tal vez Trunks sería el hijo de ese pobre gusano llamado Yamcha…". Se sonrió levemente ante la idea, al mismo tiempo que le pareció que algo húmedo y salado brotaba entre sus ojos. "No, ni siquiera sería Trunks… El infierno me esperaba hace años… hacia allá voy, y lo único que me hace feliz para soportar el tormento de perderlos para siempre y sufrir el olvido es que se que ustedes estarán bien… sin mí".

_**(Desearía poder llevarlo lejos y ser el único en detener todas tus lágrimas… por ello es necesario que escuches, quiero que sepas que he encontrado una razón para mí, para cambiar a quien habitualmente suelo ser, una razón para empezar nuevamente… y la razón eres tú)**_

_Antes de fusionarse con Gokú para transformarse en Vegitto, al saber que Bulma murió y que Trunks fue absorbido…_

¡Vegeta, por favor… — suplicó Gokú a la desesperada — el muy canalla se comió a Bulma… y esta utilizando los poderes de Trunks! — no le quitó la vista de encima al ver su breve reacción de sorpresa, incredulidad y… ¿dolor? — Por ello debemos fusionarnos, para poder eliminar a ese asesino y así revivirlos en un mundo seguro.

"¿Cómo? ¿Ese miserable se atrevió a… matarla?" pensó con enfado "¿Se atrevió a hacerla sufrir destruyéndola poco a poco? ¡Maldito!" elevó un poco su ki, se sentía realmente colérico "Y, encima de todo, tiene el descaro de utilizar a mi hijo para sus sucios planes. ¡No se lo perdonaré, y no me importa volver mil veces al infierno, pagara por su descaro!"

¿Qué mierda estás esperando Kakarotto? — le dijo al levantarse y estirar la mano — ¡Entrégame de una buena vez ese insignificante pendiente para mandar a ese engendro directo al abismo!

¡Vegeta! — dijo Gokú emocionado, y le lanzó el arcillo — Ahora sí le daremos su merecido a Majin Boo.

¿Estás seguro de que con esto le ganaremos al estúpido ese? — preguntó Vegeta un tanto desesperado, al sentir que Majin Boo se acercaba a su posición, en lo que hacía un esfuerzo por colocarse el pendiente.

No completamente. — le dijo su interlocutor sin cambiar la expresión de confianza en esos momentos —Pero te advierto que, una vez que nos fusionemos, ya no podremos separarnos.

¿¡Qué! — pareció sorprenderse ante esa información, aun así la decisión la había tomado, y por su familia no se echaría para atrás — ¡Insecto miserable, a buena hora me lo dices! — le reclamó terminando de colocarse el arcillo — ¿Estás seguro de que es todo? — volvió a preguntarle, esperando que no fuera algo desagradable… más de lo que podría ser, pero esta vez se impuso el sentimiento de protección y pertenencia a su orgullo de guerrero.

Claro… ahora si, Majin Boo está acabado — finalizó Gokú.

Al momento, una poderosa energía se apoderó de ellos, consiguiendo la sorprendente fusión. Por Bulma y por Trunks… dejaría de ser Vegeta para transformarse en alguien más.

_**(No soy una persona perfecta porque hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho… y tengo que decirte algo antes de irme… que sólo quiero **__**que tú conozcas…)**_

_Después de la derrota de Majin Boo… en el templo de Kami – sama, observando de lejos a su familia, recuperando fuerzas._

"Ya están a salvo… y están bien…" pensó al verlos, mirando a Bulma abrazar y besar efusivamente a Trunks, quien trataba de apartarse de sus encimosas caricias, aunque en realidad estaba muy feliz por tener a su mamá de regreso. "Bulma… mi hermosa mujer…" la miró con una soñadora expresión, afortunadamente nadie estaba cerca de él, pues la mayoría de los estorbos le hacían reverencias a Kakarotto, empezando por su propia mujer y sus dos hijos. No podía negar que Kakarotto lo había salvado y había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo, pero tampoco alardearía de ello, no les daría el gusto de minimizar sus esfuerzos. Sólo a Bulma le podría contar todo… pues ella jamás lo criticaría… por esa forma de ser es que la ¿amaba? Sí, la amaba… ahora lo entendía realmente, después de que ella le ha dado más de lo que podía esperar… le dio un heredero y más de una razón para seguir viviendo. "Trunks… hijo mío…" El pequeño también demostró lo que valía, enfrentando al monstruo, con un miedo razonable por ser niño, pero sin achicopalarse a la hora de la verdad. "Y… ¡estoy vivo otra vez!" Enma – sama le dejó volver… las esferas del Dragón le permitieron volver… y esta vez estaba agradecido por ello.

_**(He encontrado una razón para mí, para cambiar a quien habitualmente suelo ser, una razón para empezar nuevamente… y la razón son ustedes)**_

Su familia, su mujer y su hijo, se acercaron a saludarlo con su característica señal de bienvenida, dándole el recibimiento esperado, tan común en ellos, tan poco demostrativos ante los demás… en casa, lejos de los curiosos, el saludo y la bienvenida a la vida serían de otra manera.

Es hora de irnos, — dijo Bulma sin dejar de sonreírle, sintiendo en su pecho latir nuevamente su corazón al tenerlo junto a ella — ¡Nos vemos pronto amigos! — se despidió de los demás con un ademán de la mano.

Y, sacando el vehículo de la cápsula, tomaron rumbo a su hogar, para continuar con sus vidas. Había muchos motivos para celebrar con su pequeño hijo… y el principal para ambos es que se seguían teniendo el uno a la otra... tal vez más allá de la eternidad.

_**(Tengo una razón para mostrar el lado que no conocen de mí, una razón para hacerlo todo… y la razón son ustedes)**_

_Nota de la autora: Me salió en un lapsus de inspiración al oír esta canción… no soy demasiado romántica como les he recalcado, pero me pareció lindo lo que dice la letra de esta melodía y quise hacer el experimento de un song fic. Espero halla quedado bien. Vegeta, muy en el fondo, debió experimentar cambios que no entendía porque involucraban sentimientos, los que se había prohibido demostrar porque siempre los considero algo que hacía débiles a los débiles… sin entender del todo que el sentimiento y la convicción de amar te hacen más fuerte aunque parezca que caes. Tal vez un poco de OoC pero al final son sus pensamientos, y si que debe haber pensado mucho en Bulma y Trunks, especialmente durante la saga de Majin Boo, es ahí donde se notó más el cambio en su frialdad y altanería inicial, aunque hay ciertas cosas que si se las quitaban del todo dejaría de ser él jajajaja. Recibo comentarios y críticas de todo… si son constructivas mucho mejor jajaja, se trata de agradar al lector y somos susceptibles de mejorar. No pierdan la pista de mis fics. Sayo._

_P.D Yo le cambié un poco el final, porque el original dice: "y la razón eres tú", yo le puse "y la razón son ustedes"._

_P.D 2.- No había leído muy bien las reglas (de hecho no termino aun) así que espero su comprensión del porque borré la letra original de la canción y le puse una traducción un poco literal, no quiero problemas en el foro. Arigato por comprender y, aunque se pierde un poco lo que pretendía hacer, creo que no quedó tan mal. Sayo nuevamente._


End file.
